The Adventures of Thrall and the Horde part: 1
by Writers Ambition
Summary: read this before the Adventures of Thrall and the Horde this is part 1. please review ive put a lot of time into this


The Adventures of Thrall and the Horde  
  
Part One  
  
Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, sat motionless on his wolf, watching over Durotan. He watched as the Alter was being prepared, to reanimate his best friend, Grom Hellscream. Three undead ghouls stood on this alter. Whack! The ghouls were sliced open by the blade master's sword. Green blood was oozing over the once brown earth and the ceremony began. The sun then was covered by the grey clouds, and thunder struck the Alter, and there was Hellscream, chiefton of the Warsong clan. Grom then entered the armor and took up his old Axe and shoulder plate. Grom, who was slaughtered by the pit lord Mannoroth, stood there gallantly like a survivor of a mighty battle. Though Hellscream did die; since he was reincarnated he did survive in a way. "Grom, welcome back brother" "It is good to be back." The green skinned Grom replied. All the orcs were green skinned. "Grom I have something I need you to do" "Yes" Grom said. "Go forth, search Kalimdor for any and all orc encampments, or clans, and tell them to come here, the Horde will be remade!" "The grunts that were not lost or forsaken in the wastelands cheered and roared and clanged their weapons together. Hellscream set out with a small party, six grunts, and eight raiders. Grom set out from Durotar and headed north, to ashenvale forest, where he would meet his foe. Grom entered Ashenvale forest where he met up with the blackrock clan. Grom stood on a tall cliff over the blademasters and shamans alike. "Thrall the Warchief has summoned you to a gathering of the orcs in Durotar; there you will see the forming of a new final Horde!" Draken stood over his minions, he was the chiefton of the Blackrock clan, he pounded his chest three times and shouted lo'tar my warriors. And the warriors stood and started to pack for their journey south into the Barrens. Grom then headed south to the Stonetalon peak. Where not only did he find orcs, but he found something else...  
  
"Ah the blackrock clan" Thrall said. He embraced the leader like a brother. And then he found a suitable place for the orcs to live in Durotar. There was a huge celebration; the Blackrock clan was one of the larger of the clans that was separated with the Horde.  
  
"Warchief, our scouts have found an elven encampment nearby, southwest, should we encounter then?" "Yes, why would Tyrande build so close to us?" He thought aloud. Could the elves have broken the alliance they had when they defended mount Hyjal?" Thrall led his raiders to the elven encampment and found Tyrande sitting on her white tiger, looking over her camp. "Why do you build so close to our encampment? Does our peace mean nothing to you? Are you hostile to us?" Tyrande took awhile to reply. "Your brother has entered our lands without any heed to our people, he came with a vast force, and he rallied more troops at the blackrock clan base. Yes I know that he is rallying our clans to reform the Horde" "Yes but how were we to know YOU were not hostile? Hmmm" "I apologize, I did not think of it that way" "Grom should be looking in the Peaks, west of here for more orcs by now" Thrall said. "The peaks were cleansed months ago, I had Mannoroth do it for me, I needed the land for our huntresses."  
  
"What" "You slaughtered our people? Mannoroth is still alive?" "Grom is going into a trap!" "Raiders, go seek Grom before he gets to the peaks, and be swift!" Five dozen arrows shot from the trees and the raiders were all on the ground motionless and bloody." "What is the meaning of this?" Thrall shouted. "Mannoroth will kill us if he does not feast upon Hellscream's body. I will feast on you if you do not stop this madness!" Thrall yelled. Tyrande fitted an arrow into her bow and aimed straight at Thrall. "you will now perish, foolish orc" Just then a Wind rider, who was scouting the sky, shot down at Thrall and grabbed him and his Wolf with his massive talons and soared into the air, just as the arrow shot at Thrall, missing him by inches. "Archers, Fire!" arrows shot up into the air as the Windrider darted in every direction to avoid being hit, and at last was safe in the sky, heading toward Durotar. He gently set down Thrall and his black wolf. "Thank you my friend, it is an honor, please, rally your fellow Riders, and make haste to the peaks to the west, find Grorm, and save him!" "Captain, get the Horde ready" "yes Warchief"  
  
Grom stood on the peak of the smallest mountain and looked across the Barrens, feeling awry about his task, he has found no Orcs in these peaks yet, only axes and corpses. Just then a large purple smoke lifted into the air from the west, he ran toward it, leaving his companions behind, and when he arrived, an hour later, he found the most devastating sight he had seen in all his days. Standing over him was a giant purple pit lord whose name was Mannoroth.  
  
"So we meet again, Chiefton of the Warsong clan." "And this time I will finish you for good!" The pit lord lifted its massive spear and thrusted it straight at Grom, just as he dove out of the way. "I am not afraid of you this time; I will conquer you for I have the power of Chaos running through my veins, and the Power of the Horde in my heart.  
  
Hellscream then made 4 images of himself, one of these, his true self, and three mirror images of himself. He attacked with more fierceness then ever before, since the battles of Lordaeron. He charged forward and leaped off the belly of the Giant demon, slicing its stomach with his axe. He then summoned all the might he could muster and the power of his father's spirit in him, and he whipped his axe straight at the demons heart. The Demons chest was ripped open and a bright golden light was coming from the inside of him. The demon swayed and fell onto Grom with a loud thump.  
  
"Let's march" Thrall yelled. Thousands of grunts and raiders followed Thrall until they saw the encampment. Thrall stood on a cliff overhand, and looked upon the elven encampment. He thrusted his axe out into the air and shouted. "CHARGE" the entire Horde rushed toward the camp. But then hundreds of archers came out of the trees. They aimed carefully and fired, the arrows met with hard orc skin, armor, and thin flesh. The arrows bounced off the armor, and some of the hard skin, but the arrows ripped through the thin skin of the orcs. Thousands fell, but finally the axes of the Horde, and the Glaves of the Night Elves met. The orcs were easily better in combat, but the glaves ripped through many of them at a time. If you were careful you protect yourself as you attack, you still were hit with ones that bounced off others. At last, at the end of the day, the dust lifted, and the battle was over.  
  
Grom was in a haze, he couldn't remember where he was or who he was, the weight of the beast was overbearing, and it would crush him soon. He watched the sky, watched the clouds move and the sun meet the moon. He saw riders in the air. Wait riders yes he knew those, he remembered, they were of Durotar. He knew something of Durotar also, it was he lived. And his brother Thrall,"and my name is... Grom "he thought. The riders swooped down onto him and grabbed him with his mighty talons and flew over the ridge east.  
  
Grom looked down at where he left his companions, they were all dead, orc carcasses piled and on fire. He mourned their death and he prayed that the earth mother would grand them salvation or a new life. Grom was held for hours until the riders found Durotan. They swooped down to find it emptied. There was but one orc there, a small peon sitting in a corner, clutched in his hand was an axe. "Hello young one, where is everyone" Grom masked. "The big man on a wolf said they were going to a bat bat bat..." "A battle" "Yeah that's it" the boy said. "Did he say who he was going into battle with?" "Yes it's some people with pointed ears, kind of like this." The boy pulled his ears back and narrowed his eyes. "The elves where did they go young one" "mmm... that way" pointed southwest. "Thank you young one" The boy looked up, but Grom had already disappeared. Hellscream arrived at the battle scene twenty minutes later to find, in his horror, dust and bodies. Grom ran, and he mobilized few grunts and headhunters, but so sign of Thrall. Then he saw it, a shinning blue hammer in the distance, he ran and when he met up with the hammer its owned was but a few feet away, a bleeding orc lay there, bearing the crest of Durotan. "Grom, avenge me, slaughter that hells spawn woman, and save the Horde." "Don't fall into darkness Thrall; you are the last blood of Durotan. Don't fall!" Thrall laid his head and looked at the sky, its two suns blazing down upon them. Grom stood, took up Thralls armor and charged straight at the Elven camp. Tyrande was surveying the battle, but then she saw Grom, right in front of her, appearing out of nowhere. "Would you like to die like your beloved Warchief? Hahaha" It was so fast that I cant even tell you what happened, Grom didn't even bother with words, but what I did see, was Tyrande's head on the ground, and her bleeding tiger, lurking in a corner.  
  
The windriders blew the Horde Horn in the Stonetalon peak. And the entire Horde assembled in Durotan for the burning of Thralls body, and the rest of the orcs who fell with him. "The Horde is reassembled, we will rebuild Durotan and all the clans will remain here, and the Tauron and Trolls will come here as well. Windriders will you please alert them?" "Yes Warchief" they said. "The Horde will be divided; Troll, Tauron, and Blademaster will form the Blackrock clan. And the rest of us will form the Warsong clan. Thrall would not have wanted the Warsong clan to diminish because of his death." "Warchief, there may be a way to bring Thrall back to life. Find the moon shard in the moonglade, only then can he be transferred from spirit, to mortal." "Let us find this stone, Cairne you are in charge, I will go alone. Grom then set out into the North to find this moonglade, to save his best friend. To be continued... 


End file.
